User talk:Argulor
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Christmas Guy page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 03:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You were blocked before for failing to read the policy pages. Do not alter descriptions without asking. You may correct misspellings only. --Buckimion (talk) 11:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Is there any chance my block will only be temporary? Argulor (talk) 03:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Consider yourself on probation and quit padding stuff. If you don't have something new, then stay out of the current works. --Buckimion (talk) 03:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I would like to say that I posted a reference in for "Peter's Progress" that was deleted without any explanation. It wasn't padding, it was adding something that previously was not a part of the article. Also, on the Ida Quagmire page, I added a detail that hadn't been included. Again, you reverted my edits without any explanation. I don't have a problem with you undoing my work if you feel it's wrong, but I feel I deserve an explanation for what I did wrong. Argulor (talk) 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Carter Carter DOES appear in a couple of overhead shots of Brian's funeral. Not the best appearance, but good enough based on others we've been doing around here for years. --Buckimion (talk) 09:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Can I please be unblocked? I won't edit articles again. Argulor (talk) 04:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Wait, why was I blocked AGAIN?? Argulor (talk) 02:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # It ain't your decision to remove items from pages. # Your entry regarding Jeffery was proven false. Now get lost. You will not be reinstated again. --Buckimion (talk) 02:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) No, I will not 'get lost'. All I was doing was adding what I considered productive edits. Don't you appreciate help? If I'm going to be kicked off of here, I'd like to deserve it! Argulor (talk) 03:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE unblock me. I promise not to do what I consider being helpful, even though I would like very much to. Argulor (talk) 04:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Again, just to make my point, I promise I won't edit articles again. Just PLEASE unblock me. Argulor (talk) 05:26, September 30, 2014 (UTC) WHY aren't you responding???? I've made myself clear and I would at least appreciate it if you could hear me out! Argulor (talk) 15:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I've made MYSELF clear. You don't get to dictate the terms of your block. You have repeatedly put in incorrect information and taken out valid entries. I'm tired of cleaning up your mess. --Buckimion (talk) 16:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Look, I've said I'd stop. I've learned my lesson, and to be fair, I didn't even do anything that wrong! Argulor (talk) 16:06, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Listen, I'm doing all I can to make my point here. If you still don't trust me, or are at least willing to give me another chance after some time, I'm a little concerned. No, you don't want trolls on the wiki, and that's understandable, but I really wasn't being a troll. I'm sorry about the Bruce article---I was wrong and I won't do anything like that in the future without research. But other than that? Serioiusly, man, you have to draw the line somewhere. Just think about it. Argulor (talk) 22:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Come on...I promise I won't add ANYTHING...all I'll do is bring up ideas on the talk page. CCan't you find it in your heart to let me back in? Can't you see I'm really willing to do things right this time? Argulor (talk) 03:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ...forget it. I'll go. Argulor (talk) 05:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Just out of curiosity why did you put "Chis can understand and communicate w/ Stewie" in Family Goy trivia and put it back in when i HELPFULLY removed it???? Argulor (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting really sick of trying to communicate and not even getting any response. Listen, I don't want to harm, I want to help, and if the people here seriously find that offensive, I don't know what to say. Argulor (talk) 03:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) What can I do to be unblocked? I've tried appealing to death. If this were a situation in which I had been a complete troll I would just leave, but I didn't do anything that bad, I'm not going to just go. I DESERVE another chance, dang it! Argulor (talk) 03:36, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Please respond! Argulor (talk) 05:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :In "Family Goy", Chris questions Stewie repeating his Endor joke, so the entry is valid. You would have had more success arguing for it to be better explained. You DO NOT get to decide if something should be removed. Read the policy pages above: :If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. :No, I will not 'get lost'. Again, not your decision. Although it isn't my style, I am not above blocking you for editing even your talk page here should you continue. I am not inclined to lift your block anytime soon and nagging isn't going to work. --Buckimion (talk) 14:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :OK...just one question. Should it be noted that "3 Acts Of God" was produced between "Total Recall" and "Save The Clam"? I'm torn between "it takes place during that time" and "it takes place during season 12". Argulor (talk) 21:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Irrelevant and unnecessary. --Buckimion (talk) 22:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) But is the production code order the chornological order, is what I'm trying to ask. Argulor (talk) 00:21, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Big effin' deal. That has been happening ever since season one & we don't make note of it. --Buckimion (talk) 00:28, October 6, 2014 (UTC)